


National Anthem

by capibuck



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6669391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capibuck/pseuds/capibuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Shot/AU<br/>Bucky insiste en entrar al ejército, pero las personas que cuidan de él en el instituto no están para nada de acuerdo por su corta edad.<br/>A su instituto llega la grandiosa noticia de que el gran Capitán América los visitaría, por lo que se le es encargada la tarea de crear un discurso para recibirlo.<br/>A Bucky le duele la muerte de su padre en la guerra, por eso le parece injusto que todos adoren aquel tipo que solo era el rostro y cuerpo bonito del país, convirtiéndose en un farsante para sus ojos.<br/>Después de conocerlo se da cuenta de que no era tan malo como pensaba, llegandole a agradar y hasta... algo más.</p>
            </blockquote>





	National Anthem

**Author's Note:**

> Hola ¿que tal? A poco de estrenarse Civil War y vengo a traerles esta historia que ya estuvo publicada desde hace casi un año en wattpad. Espero les guste y pueden opinar que tal les pareció en los comentarios.

(Los derechos de personajes le pertenecen a Marvel, Disney y todos sus respectivos dueños)

Toda la clase se había enterado un día de que el mismísimo Capitán América iría a visitarlos y darles una charla de patriotismo, a Bucky le nacía una idea de patriotismo que solo podía defenderla al unirse al ejército, pero por ahora solo vive su vida como cualquier otro muchacho de su edad y es lo único que le interesó. Todo el mundo hablaba de las grandes virtudes de aquel sujeto, un hombre sumamente fuerte, responsable, heroico; prácticamente era un sinónimo de la palabra PERFECCIÓN en toda su extensión. Bucky no se dejaba meter todo ese cuento barato, odiaba mucho a los farsantes, que de seguro ese era otro del montón.

Le pareció una total ridiculez recibir a ese hombre con bombos y platillos como si estuvieran recibiendo a un ser divino. Su llegada estaba programada para mediados de noviembre.

La escuela se preparaba para la gran aparición de aquel personaje representativo del patriotismo, a Bucky le tocó uno de los trabajos que para él se le hizo muy complicado, se encargaría de hacer un discurso especial para recibirlo, ya que el pertenecía al grupo de oratoria de la escuela y era muy bueno para hablar en público sin desmayarse o tartamudear.

-espero que ya tenga al menos una idea de lo que dirá en la ceremonia.- dice la maestra Flitz al darse cuenta que de nuevo James estaba sin poner atención a la clase.

\- sí, ya tengo algo.- dice Bucky despreocupado. En realidad no tenía nada del discurso hecho porque simplemente no había nada que decir, no lo conocía y no tenía ni la más remota idea de algo más personal para poder hablar de su vida con cariño y orgullo, no con aburrimiento y falta de determinación.

La profesora lo queda observando, intentando capturar su mentira pero prefirió seguir de largo y continuar con la clase.

Termina las clases. Bucky va a casa como la rutina le dictaba. Caminaba sin ver el camino, cerraba sus ojos, se imaginaba como sería ser una persona tan importante, que todo el mundo ame y sea imposible de odiar. La guerra estaba aproximándose cada día más, todo el mundo se encontraba adentrado en sí mismo, no había tiempo para nada más que planear como eliminar al enemigo.

Pasa por un puesto de revistas y logra fijarse que en el sale un reportaje del dichoso capitán, por un momento le entra la curiosidad y después de pensarlo unos minutos, compra un periódico, lo mete en su mochila y sigue su rumbo como si nada.

Llega a casa y almuerza, ni bien termina se va corriendo a su habitación, se sienta en una silla sumamente pensativo, con un lápiz y un cuaderno por si alguna idea se le cruzaba por la mente. Entonces es cuando recuerda el periódico.

Lee detenidamente el artículo que hablaba de las grandiosas hazañas del capitán, hablaba de su gran lucha y de sus maravillosos valores morales, leyó tantas veces que sin darse cuenta había quedado completamente dormido en su propio escritorio.

Al siguiente día, se levanta como puede, guarda sus cuadernos y materiales. Corre a la escuela y llega atrasado por lo cual le programan una cita con su representante, Bucky se convirtió desde hace algún tiempo en un huérfano, por lo cual lo habían llevado a un orfanato hasta encontrarle un hogar, pero él quiere entrar a servir como soldado en las líneas, por supuesto es muy joven para admitirlo. A él le interesa mucho entrar y más aún con la guerra que empezaba a cambiar la vida de todos, incluida la suya.

-¿dónde quieres terminar si sigues con ese ánimo?- pregunta el psicólogo del instituto, con su mirada fija al pobre muchacho sentado en una silla de la pequeña oficina obscura. Muchos en el instituto sabían sobre su orfandad y le tenían lástima, también le tenían miedo.

\- yo no pedí venir a este instituto, ni a ningún otro.- suspira pesadamente y desvía su mirada.- todo el mundo está enlistándose para la guerra, y yo aquí no puedo hacer nada.

-tu eres solo un niño, el campo de batalla no es un lugar para ti.- entrelaza sus manos.- tu lugar esta aquí, estudiando, sacando buenas calificaciones.- Bucky se queda en silencio sin querer hablar más, el psicólogo no podía dejarlo ir aun hasta que pueda cambiar de opinión y la charla sirva de algo en su vida, al menos un poco.

-oí que tienes la tarea de hacer el discurso para la llegada del Capitán América.- intenta hablar de algo más calmado, puede que tenga una opinión interesante al respecto.- ¿qué tal con eso?

\- aun no sé qué hacer.- dirige una mirada de aburrimiento y apoya su brazo en la mesa.- no sé qué le ve todo el mundo a ese tipo...

-quizás porque es un gran ejemplo de superación, entrega, de sacrificio por su país...- Bucky gira los ojos sarcásticamente y lanza un quejido.

\- todos dicen lo mismo sobre él, es lo único que hablan.- saca el periódico de su mochila y lo lanza de un solo movimiento a la mesa.- pero... ¿dónde están sus defectos? ¿por qué aquí no habla nada real? o ¿acaso él no es humano? parece que nadie lo conoce de verdad, como puedo hacer un discurso perfecto y con sentimiento de alguien que no conozco.- se levanta de la silla y da un fuerte golpe a la mesa.- ¡mi padre también luchó muy duro en la guerra y no por eso tiene su propio artículo en los periódicos! y murió! pero ni así se apiadaron en si quiera nombrarlo en alguna parte ni a él ni a los que lucharon junto con él.- deja el periódico en la mesa y sale de la oficina muy fastidiado.

Sale del instituto y va a casa, sin mirar a nadie, sin saludar a nadie, solo pensando. Desarrolló un tipo de odio muy profundo, no tenía mucho sentido el odiar a alguien que hace tanto bien. Al ver a tanta gente alabando a un tipo con estrellitas ridículas y barras blancas le hizo sentirse como ese que se siente impotente, no hace mucho recuerda que insultó a su padre por irse sin despedirse y ese mismo odio se esfumó en el instante que le dijeron que su padre había muerto en acción. Su padre no era un héroe, pero el hecho de entregar la vida por su país lo convirtió en uno, al menos Bucky lo piensa así.

Llega a su habitación, furioso se pone a escribir todo lo que se le venía a su mente, su inspiración fue tal que el discurso se iba creando a pasos agigantados, sus ojos brillaban con una luz única al ver su obra maestra realizarse, expresando todo tipo de sentimientos que tenía reprimidos dentro. Termina a altas horas de la noche y una vez más se queda dormido en su escritorio.

Ya era temprano, y por suerte era lo suficiente como para no llegar tarde esta vez, como todos los días toma sus cosas y comiendo algo muy rápido, llega vestido de traje para el día especial. Al contrario de sentirse cansado, se encontraba con mucha energía y completamente preparado para el discurso.

Había llegado unas horas antes por lo que ayudaba a los otros con las preparaciones y le daba unas cuantas leídas a su hoja, con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro cada vez que leía unas cuantas palabras claves que subrayaba para dar énfasis. Su discurso de seguro sería algo que jamás hubiera esperado, mucho menos el héroe de la nación.

Da un último vistazo a su discurso, una mueca maliciosa sale de su boca.

La maestra Flytz llega con su rostro pálido, dándole la señal de que aquel personaje importante ya dio sus primeros pasos por el instituto y los nervios se sentían en el aire. A Bucky le da un salto al corazón, era su momento, de él dependía la presentación.

Da unos pasos a la tarima principal, no presentaba nervios, su lengua se encontraba seca, sus ideas estaban frescas en su cabeza. Ahí estaba el capitán: ojos azules, cabello rubio, piel blanca y radiante traje de militar. Sentado en la primera fila.

Antes de hablar toma un poco de aire y aclara su garganta.

-Buenos días a todos los presentes.- levanta la mirada y se queda unos segundos en silencio.- todos estamos aquí presentes por la visita de un gran hombre. Yo nunca he sido de quienes se dejan llevar por los rumores y por las verdades a medias, es verdad que la gran mayoría de nosotros tiene una parte buena y una mala, me imagino que el capitán Rogers también tiene algo de eso. No necesito de un traje ridículo para salir a la guerra, no necesito fans ni seguidores, solo necesitamos ganar la guerra. Espero que todos los presentes puedan entender eso y no se dejen deslumbrar por estrellas y barras bonitos.- deja el micrófono y sin decir nada más, se va de la tarima.

El joven Bucky va a un aula solitaria para evitar cualquier comentario de sus compañeros, que lo miraban estupefactos por aquel discurso que nadie espero.

\- Joven Barnes.- escucha una voz adulta, una voz clara y firme, pero a la vez comprensiva.- Mi nombre es Steven Rogers.- Bucky se da la vuelta y ve que el mismísimo a quien se diría que insultó, detrás de él con la misma sonrisa agradable que llevaba antes de la presentación.

\- ¿no debería estar allá en primera fila escuchando como las autoridades del instituto intentan disculparse de mi imprudencia?- dice Bucky con indiferencia.

\- me temo que esto es más importante.- se sienta en uno de las pequeñas sillas del aula.- dices que soy un farsante, acepto que no obtuve mi fuerza como los demás.

Bucky se queda en tal silencio y solo mira hacia el suelo con su misma postura terca, sus labios titubeaban para decir algo pero terminaba sin pronunciar nada. Ya no se sentía muy seguro de su discurso.

-entiendo lo que sientes, lo sé.- trata de que lo mire a los ojos para poder platicar con más confianza.- yo también soy huérfano, me emocionó la idea de entrar a servir a mi país, la fama no me la esperé y si hubiera tenido que elegir... no lo hubiera elegido.

-te ha de dar igual que un niño como yo te insulte.- dice Bucky con el afán de salvarse de un regaño o recibirlo de una vez. Tratando de sentirse mejor y no retractarse de sus palabras.

-quiero que sepas que no soy la persona que piensas, no soy perfecto y creo que nadie lo es.- da un respiro y se levanta de la silla.- eres valiente y, perdóname por decirlo, algo tonto al haberte dirigido así en público. Hubiese preferido que me lo digas cara a cara, solo tú y yo.- en sus palabras no había ni gota de enfado, miraba de reojo al joven y notaba su miedo o tristeza.

Hubo un silencio incómodo durante unos minutos. Bucky solo quería saber porque el capitán no salía del aula todo esbelto e impecable como entró, dejándolo con lo contrario a lo que pensó sentir cuando dijo aquel discurso, cada segundo que pasaba lo hacía sentir peor de haber insultado a alguien tan importante.

-así que quieres unirte al ejercito.- dice el capitán cruzándose de brazos mientras miraba por la ventana y el sol tocaba su rostro.

Bucky levanta la mirada sorpresivamente, escuchó algo agradable y una mueca casi parecida a una sonrisa se refleja en su rostro. El hombre alto y rubio regresa a ver ya que no recibía respuesta alguna, el joven solo mueve su cabeza en señal de afirmación.

-veré si puedo ayudarte.- una sonrisa más clara es retratada del rostro del capitán. Todo era tan confuso ahora ¿por qué ayudaba al único niño que lo había insultado por primera vez?

El capitán dirige una mirada compasiva y se despide con una señal, sale por la puerta y Bucky se queda con una sensación extraña en su ser; un sabor amargo en la boca; Un ligero dolor de estómago.

Como era de esperarse Bucky termina castigado por el instituto y suspendido de clases, su conducta dejaba mucho que desear. Maestros se preguntaban en minutos libres del día si había alguna salvación para James

-Un chico como él, entrando al ejército.- murmura sarcásticamente un maestro anciano de matemáticas mientras fuma un antiguo cigarro aplastado. El espeso humo sale por todas las ventanas de la sala de profesores.-eso es ridículo.- apaga el cigarrillo.- no sirve para recibir órdenes, un simple patán.- había cierto número de maestros que se creían muy superiores y orgullosos, que pretendían poner mano dura en sus estudiantes y enseñarles teoría sin ningún fondo espiritual.

La maestra Flynn sin duda se encontraba molesta por aquel discurso del otro día, más no decía crítica alguna en contra del joven estudiante. Su silencio era un acontecimiento muy extraño, tomando en cuenta que ella es la que siempre toma la iniciativa cuando se trata de alguna charla interesante para pasar el receso. Huele el humo del tabaco del anciano maestro y toce un poco, eso la despierta de algunos pensamientos en su cabeza.

Después de dar una queja por aquel insípido olor, se va de la sala para encontrar un refugio de paz para sí misma, para seguir reflexionando. Bucky era el chico que el mundo no quiere tener, por sus ideas distintas de libertad y de patriotismo.

Días más tarde el director recibe una carta del mismo Steve Rogers expresándole que James le había pedido perdón personalmente y que evite de castigarlo porque en realidad era un "buen chico". Tal afirmación no duró mucho ya que el mismo demostraba lo contrario, esta vez ganándose una detención por alboroto y pelea.

En otro lado del instituto se encontraba Bucky, en el patio de las habitaciones de hombres, pateando piedras pequeñas a la pileta de agua. Va silbando una canción de un comercial de cereales que le ponía de buen humor.

Entre tanto insulto que recibía de todos sus compañeros prefería no pensar en ello, pero si pensar en aquel hombre alto, rubio, de ojos azules cristalinos y una sonrisa estupenda. Era muy diferente a lo que llego a imaginarse, las ultimas palabas que le dijo fueron una invitación a unirse al ejercito ¿pero cómo? estaba encerrado en aquel tonto y superficial instituto, era su cárcel.

Toma asiento en la orilla de la pileta que chorreaba agua muy vivamente, el día era muy tranquilo, solo se dedicó a escuchar el sonido de las aves y la hermosa pileta entregando agua en todo su esplendor.

-buenos días, joven Barnes.- la paz del muchacho se a quebrantó, del susto por aquella voz intrusa que paso sin previo aviso por sus oídos, Bucky se resbala y cae a la pileta de agua. Con torpeza intenta levantarse pero cae. El agua en sus ojos no le deja divisar quien había sido el causante de su desgracia.

Al aclararse los ojos, estaba dispuesto a salir de sus casillas y entrar en riña con quien hubiese tenido las agallas de molestarlo. Cabello rubio y ojos azules que sin duda pertenecían al objeto de su anterior suspensión.

-perdón si te asusté, de verdad lo siento mucho.- el hombre tenía traje de civil: camisa blanca, tirantes negros de elástico, pantalones blancos y zapatos negros muy bien lustrados. Saca de la pileta al chico con un solo movimiento.

\- ¿estás bien?

\- si... - las miradas de ambos se encuentran. El muchacho no podía evitar verse hipnotizado por los ojos azules profundos. Así como el capitán miraba los tiernos ojos grises del estudiante.

\- no es por nada pero ¿qué hace usted aquí?

\- el director me invitó a una charla semi formal.- posa su gran mano en la cabecita húmeda de James.- no me ubicaba bien en este instituto, por lo que deambulaba sin algún rumbo, pero te encontré.- se queda pensando y cae en cuanta de algo.- ¿qué haces fuera de clases a estas horas?

Regresa el temblor de Bucky a sus labios, no podía darle aquel temblorcillo más de una vez al mes, pero no se encontraba en su realidad. Aún tenía sus pensamientos negativos hacia el pero ¿Quién podía verlo y no ponerse nervioso? Su presencia era imponente pero a la vez daba un aire de confianza única.

\- me suspendieron.- dice en tono seco, se notaba que en ese mismo momento el capitán estaba dispuesto a ir con el director e ir a reclamar, y Bucky decide calmarlo.- pero solo unos cuantos días, no habrá problema...

\- ¿puedo llamarte James?- dice el capitán hecho un nudo de nervios.- tu puedes llamarme Steve, si quieres.

-ahm... mejor llámame Bucky.- Steve le da un fuerte apretón de manos. Bucky casi siente que le rompían la mano con esa fuerza.

Quien sabe la razón de le haya dicho que lo llamara por su apodo como si fueran destinados a ser amigos, o mejor aún, un nuevo comienzo. Bucky disminuyó su odio significativamente, el mismo había dicho que necesitaba conocerlo mejor para hablar de él. Caminaban por los pasillos vacíos y limpios del instituto, disfrutando del sol y las aves, pero ninguno podía mantener una conversación sin caer en los nervios, sin saber que decir, rondaban mirando el paisaje y de vez en cuando sus miradas se tropezaban y solo podían girarla cabeza a otro lado- No importaba que Steve fuera algo mayor que él, ni el mismo capitán podía explicarse su actitud.

-Capitán Rogers, lo estábamos esperando.- una señorita de terno viene corriendo, la secretaria del director.

Seguramente estuvo varios minutos buscando al invitado de honor y justo al verlo entró a la desesperación. Torpe y alborotada, hala del brazo a Steve para alejarse a la oficina donde era solicitado. Antes de irse el capitán deja caer un bolígrafo color marrón con letras doradas. Impregnado del perfume del capitán.

Bucky recoge el bolígrafo, sin saber si devolvérselo o dejarlo ahí. James no era ningún tipo de ladrón y eso fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente por lo que con algo de temor se quedó en la banca al lado de la oficina del director para poder devolvérselo, lo que quizás sea para el capitán un objeto preciado.

Paso alrededor de media hora y Bucky empezó a tensarse del aburrimiento, estaba pensando en tocar la puerta y sin decir mucho, devolver el objeto a su dueño. Ya estaba a punto de levantarse de la banca cuando la puerta del director se abre y sale primero el capitán con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

-Bucky.- dice el hombre rubio y sin abandonar su magnífica sonrisa, le detiene la mirada, la cual puso nerviosos al joven.

-olvidó su bolígrafo.- se levanta torpemente y le entrega el bolígrafo.

-oh... gracias amigo.- lo toma, pero se quedan teniendo el bolígrafo entre las dos manos. Ambos, en especial Bucky tenía un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.- tengo una propuesta para ti.- toma el objeto completamente en sus manos y lo guarda en su chaqueta.- quiero invitarte a una fiesta

El joven de cabellos castaños abre sus ojos sorprendido.

-el director dijo que podía invitar a cualquier persona y quiero invitarte a ti.- extiende su dedo índice y le da unos pequeños toques en su pecho.- ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas?

El chico simplemente asiente, se sentía como una señorita aceptando la cita de un caballero. Ni si quiera pensaba en el porqué de la invitación, habiendo estudiantes que morirían por estar a su lado y compartir la noche en una fiesta con su héroe.

-la fiesta será este sábado en la tarde, no faltes.- apoya su mano firme en el hombro de James y se sale junto con unos directivos del instituto que lo estaban llamando.- nos vemos el sábado.- se despide a lo lejos levantando su mano.

Bucky regresa a su habitación porque ya se había hecho tarde y después de echarse en su cama, obviamente sus pensamientos alzaron su intensidad. Con la mirada en la nada. Se sentía tonto al no poder explicarse nada de lo que pasaba.

Pensó que al pasar los últimos días de la semana, se le disolverían los pensamientos que invadían su mente, pero no, no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras del hombre rubio, de su implacable sonrisa especial, de su presencia "deja de ser tonto James, solo es una invitación de... ¿de qué diablos es?" no eran amigos, apenas y se conocían. El capitán dejo una fuerte impresión y se quedó, sin darse cuenta, impregnado en su mente.

Ya era sábado y Bucky estaba en su habitación, frente al gran espejo y una mueca en su rostro. Ya había pedido permiso a los encargados para salir a la fiesta, como no, los encargados muy gustosos le pidieron autógrafos a cambio de dejarlo salir.

En un edificio lujoso se encontraba una gran fiesta, Bucky se sentía aún más inquieto que antes porque de seguro era el único más joven del lugar.

Pasa por el gran portón de madera y las luces brillantes golpean su rostro al instante; la música era espléndida, muy animada; los invitados, personas algo mayores con sus lindas esposas. Bucky no encajaba por ninguna parte, pero esto solo lo hacía por un raro impulso que le dice que necesitaba ver al Capitán una vez más, así sea solo de lejos.

-Bucky- se escucha tras él, de nuevo le dio el salto del corazón y se quedó sin respiración, sin habla. Ni si quiera se daba la vuelta para asegurarse, aunque su tono de voz se lo había guardado en la mente.- pensé que no vendrías.- llega el rubio encantador y lo encara frente para abrazarlo.

Estaba vestido con su uniforme de militar como el de aquel día del discurso, su cabello peinado a un lado y sus medallas. No podía haber un hombre tan reluciente como él.

-Buenas noches capitán.- le dijo Bucky con trabas en la lengua.

-ya habíamos quedado en que me llamarías Steve, yo te llame Bucky ¿recuerdas?- dice con una bella sonrisa.

El chico no contestó y vio lo prendido de la fiesta, había también jóvenes, pero no tanto como él. Bucky sonríe un poco, comenzaba a agradarle el ambiente.

-yo sé que no querrás que te presente a estas personas. Son solo socios del ejército, mis compañeros, pero no mis superiores.- se acercan un poco más a su oído y dice.- ¿recuerdas que te dije que podría enlistarte? Lo haré.

La cara de felicidad de Bucky en ese momento era incomparable, como si le hubiesen dicho que ganó mucho dinero.

-gracias.- lo abraza sin darse cuenta y se separa de inmediato.- perdóneme...- se sonroja y se distancia un poco pero Steve no se presentó molesto al abrazo.

-tranquilo James... digo Bucky- le rodea con su brazo y lo lleva a tomar asiento.- ¿de verdad estás listo para enlistarte?

-muy listo Steve.- levanta la mirada, ve que el capitán dejó algo de su sonrisa y puso una cara seria.

Lo lleva lejos de la fiesta, en un pasillo donde la bulla de la fiesta no se escuchaba tanta.

-yo si estoy dispuesto a enlistarte, pero deberías pensar mejor en esto.- Steve se agacha un poco para mirarlo frente a frente.- el campo de batalla no es un parque, no es tu aula

Bucky se enojó por el comentario, sabía todo eso, lo había estado escuchando ya hace mucho por todo tipo de personas. El campo de batalla era algo serio, se jugaba la vida, pero aun así estaba dispuesto a luchar, estaba dispuesto morir allí si fuese necesario.

-un joven como tú no puede arriesgarse tanto, ¿quieres tener esposa y familia no?

\- capitán... quiero proteger mi país como usted, si todo sale bien tendré lo demás, si muero... al menos será por mi valentía.- dice el muchacho y baja la mirada.

-entonces, bienvenido a los comandos aulladores.- le da otro abrazo, uno del que Bucky no deseaba deshacerse, era la noche más feliz de su vida hasta ahora.- serás parte de mi equipo e intentaré que no hagas tantas estupideces como las que ya te veo haciendo en un futuro.- sonríe una vez más.

No sabe en qué mismo estaba pensando Bucky en ese momento cuando de la cercanía de sus rostros decide tomarlo con ambas manos y juntas sus labios. Steve no se negó, pero si se quedó algo asombrado. James intenta salir corriendo para evitar el regaño pero Steve lo detiene por el brazo.

-Bucky, no te vayas.- ambas miradas de ojos claros se encontraron en la oscuridad del pasillo.- ¿por qué hiciste eso?- dice sin parecer enojado, no lo estaba, pero en su cabeza no podía aceptar la idea de verlo de esa forma.

\- no sé, perdóneme.- el pase al ejercito tambaleaba en la cuerda floja, Bucky ya lo veía venir. El capitán diciéndole que jamás lo vuelva a hablar, quizás un golpe y adiós a sus sueños.

-me tomaste de sorpresa.- se rasca la cabeza.- esto debe quedarse aquí entre nosotros y ya.- intentaba tranquilizar al joven de cabello castaño que ya mismo rompía en llanto por la acción tan aventada.- aun puedes unirte al equipo.

Después de la fiesta, del beso no se volvió a hablar. Después de algunos meses Bucky ya se encontraba con su nuevo uniforme del ejército y listo para la batalla.

Los roces y las miradas nunca cesaron entre el nuevo soldado y su capitán, al parecer, la chispa de aquella noche en la fiesta no se había borrado por completo. Al contrario, en todo lo que hacían se podía sentir cierta simpatía especial. Bucky se había convertido en su soldado favorito, aprendió con suma facilidad las técnicas de pelea, primeros auxilios, tácticas estratégicas. Era un aprendiz estrella.

Su muchacho estaba listo para la guerra, pero le faltaba pulirse más en modales, lo que el Capitán estuvo dispuesto a enseñarle.

Ambos se levantaban todas las mañanas para practicar artes marciales, más tarde la utilización de armas y en la noche sobre modales. Sonaba raro o tonto eso de modales para luchar, pero un soldado también debía ser disciplinado, más que agresivo.

Steve dedicó todos los días de los últimos 9 meses en entrenarlo, había mucha confianza formada entre ambos. Los demás integrantes del equipo lo conocieron en una de sus últimas fiestas y les resultó que el pequeño era toda una caja de sorpresas, un verdadero encanto y un soldado ejemplar, o así le decía su capitán.

En la fiesta de cumpleaños de Steve (día de la independencia de EEUU) se había realizado una fiesta mediana, como algo familiar pero con sus compañeros de unidad.

Bucky ya le había tomado gusto al licor. Ya no era un menor de edad y podía disfrutar de algo como eran las bebidas alcohólicas. A Steve no le agradó nada la idea de que su estudiante se pase de borracho con los demás compañeros, pero no quería ser aguafiestas, por eso le daba autorización a cierta cantidad.

-hey cap.- dice Bucky con aliento a vodka y tambaleándose de un lado al otro.- únete a la fiesta.- bailaba al son de la música. Steve lo encontraba muy divertido y aún no se retiraba de su cabeza la idea de Bucky cuando lo beso, ese pensamiento nunca se le fue de la mente.

-Bucky, ya has bebido mucho.- lo toma de los hombros y este da un quejido.

-no seas amargado, la fiesta recién empieza.- después de dar un grito de felicidad al aire, continua bailando y se apega a Steve.- mejor bailemos...- sus movimientos eran sensuales, como si se le hubiera olvidado que tenía a su Capitán enfrente e imaginara a una bella chica con él.

-debes irte a dormir Buck- lo toma entre sus brazos, Bucky pataleando como niño chiquito.

Steve llega a su habitación y lo deja acomodado en su cama. Bucky se queda dormido y Steve intenta salir pero escucha un gemido.

-no te vayas, Steve...- gira la mirada y ve a Bucky intentando alcanzarlo con sus brazos.- no me dejes.- este al verlo tan indefenso decide quedarse sentado a su lado.

-¿qué pasa Bucky?- el joven toma su mano y le da un cálido beso.

-debo decirte algo...- cierra y abre los ojos luchando con el sueño.- me gustas mucho Cap, así es, no sé como pero me gustas...

-estas muy ebrio, dices cosas que...- Steve intentaba escudarse en el estado de ebriedad del muchacho, pero este no lo dejó continuar.

-no Cap, quizás estoy ebrio pero te digo la verdad.- sonríe con una mueca tonta.- mira lo tonto que me veo ahora, estoy ebrio y diciéndote esto... te odiaba y ahora me gustas.- se acerca y acaricia su pecho.- no he olvidado la fiesta, el beso que te di...

-Bucky...- sabe que Bucky ya era mayor, ya no se sentiría demasiado culpable por que le guste un chiquillo, pero él es su compañero, es muy joven para saber del amor.

-déjame ser lo que más amas... ser tu patria, ser tu mundo... - se desliza por las sábanas y acomoda sus brazos un poco ejercitados alrededor de su cuello.- sé que tú también quieres ver ese rojo, blanco y azul en tu cielo...- acerca sus delicados labios a Steve y los pega. La sensación era bellísima, ambos se quedaron suspendidos en su propio mundo, su propia fantasía.

El cielo nocturno se prendió de fuegos artificiales: Rojo blanco y azul para ser exactos. La luna nunca había sido tan brillante. Había algo que el capitán protegería con su vida, la libertad, la nación y su amado Bucky.


End file.
